Switch-around
by Annabell15
Summary: Lin is the boss, and naru is the assistant. The others are swiched around too.
1. what is SPR?

Lin. He has hair as black as sin, and as impatient as a parent with a non-answering child on there hands. He is quite for the most part, but while he doesn't particularly like anything, he is a fan of coffee. He is the boss of SPR, and also the boss of Mai. It was on a case, when he had the pleasure of meeting his second assistant. His name is Kazuya Shibuya, AKA Naru, as he was dubbed.

While Naru is not his true name, who really cares for true names? He is always late to work, and gets sick and tired of making coffee. He is a narcissist, but very interested in Ghost/spirits. Naru does not drink coffee, so whenever he makes coffee for Lin, he would make tea for himself.

Mai is Lin's body guard. (A/N: you will find that out later.) Mai can use many different techniques and defences. Mai is also very silent, but she has a crush of someone which you will find out later.

"You late" Lin scolded "coffee".

"Sorry, your coffee will be right out." Naru muttered, before dragging his feet to the kitchen.

While Naru was making coffee for his irritating boss, some clients came in, wanting talking to Lin. When Naru walked out of the kitchen he saw that there was a client, he went to Lin and gave him his coffee.

"Miss...?" Naru prompted.

"Ayako Matuzaki" The woman replied, giving the young man a smile, and tucking her long red hair behind her ear.

"Miss Matuzaki, would you like coffee or tea?" Naru asked, seemingly unconcerned but the woman's look.

"Tea would be nice. If you don't mind?" Ayako requested politely.

"I will be right out with your tea"

.

**sorry this is a introduction, and my first time wrighting a story for the public. I would love some reviews.**


	2. What is Naru up to?

**The only reason why i didn't update is because i was watching my baby brother.**

"You're late!" Lin scolded.

"Yes I know. I will get your coffee then". Naru didn't have to be told, because if he is late (and he is always late) he has to make twice as more coffee for Lin. While Mai doesn't really drink coffee, he still has to make tea for her.

**Knock knock**

"Lin I have your coffee" Naru called through the door, holding back a sigh.

"Come in" Lin called back, his voice muffled.

Naru did as he was told, opened the door, put the coffee on his desk, and left. He know better then to wait for a thank you when he was late. Lin didn't really like idle things like common curtsies. Lin raised a brow, but quickly let it go and thought nothing of it. He would have asked if he didn't know better. After he finished his coffee he went to put the cup in the kitchen sink, but Naru beat him to it.

Lin thought that it was strange that Naru wasn't working, but when he went to check on him he was all done and reading a book on spirits. He was checking on something for a case that Lin didn't know about.

Lin walked up behind Naru and looked at what he was writing down in the notebook he had brought to work with him. He was wondering what he was writing down in the notebook, but he couldn't read it was is a writing that he couldn't understand.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked Lin.

"Watching " he replied with a smirk.

"Why, don't you have work?" Naru replied quickly.

"Yes I have work, but you haven't gotten me my coffee. And you are zoning out."

"Fine... I will get your coffee" with that Naru got up and went to the kitchen to make coffee for Lin, with a murmur of complaint.

"What did you just say?" Lin called after him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Naru assured, smirking.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you're just being paranoid. Your coffee is done." Naru informed, stalking out of the kitchen.

Lin entered his office, wondering what Naru was doing in that notebook of his. He was pondering until he heard a knock on that door. He got up from his desk and walked to the door, surprised to find that Mai was wanting to talk with him. Unsure as to what she wanted, he let her in. She sat down on one of the chairs at the side of the room.

"Lin, do you know what Naru is doing?" Mai asked, her voice void of emotion, as if it was an empty shell.

"No, but it has piqued my interest. We could just ask him outright. Should we call him in?"

"Yes, but what would exactly would we ask him? Should we treat this like we would an interrogation?"

"Yes, let us do it that way." Lin replied, nodding thoughtfully. "Naru come in here with two teas and a cup of coffee." He called.

Naru came in a moment later, said teas and coffee in hand. "Yes...


	3. How can we help?

**I have been so busy with homework and watching my baby brother that I haven't been able to write I am sorry.**

"Yes?" Naru asks while handing the coffee to Lin and the Tea to Mai then tacking a seat of his own.

"We would like to know what you are writing that notebook of yours." Mai replied

"And what is that language you are writing it in."Lin add.

"Well first of all I am not telling you what I am doing in the Notebook, because you would probable fire me if I did."Naru said, with a poss to see if they are going to interrupt. "the language that i am writing in is Russian."

"Why wont you tell us what you are doing?" Lin asked suspiciously.

"Because like I said you would fire me if i did." with that Naru tried to get out of the office. It didn't work both Mai and Lin got up and ran to the door. Made sure that they locked it and Mai had her energy seal it.

"Know how are you going to get out?"

"I have my ways." Naru walked over to the window in Lin's office opened it and jumped. He floated down to the street, then he went to the front of the building and went into the office garbed his stuff, and left a very stud Lin and Mai.

When Mai and Lin heard the door open and closed the peeked out of Lin's office. Saw Naru grab his stuff and leave with a mysterious glint in his eye. Lin looked at Mai and Mai looked at him. they shared a look of concern and went after Naru to see what that was had to break into Naru house and found him I the kitchen looking like he expected it. Naru had a cup of coffee and two cups of Tea. he handed it to them and walked out, they followed.

"So you wont to Know what was that stunt that i pulled back at the office?" though it sounded like a statement not a question.

"Yea and what you are working on, that you have to write in Russian." Mai asked stunned again in the past hour.

"Well as you saw i can us PK and see what People are thinking. That is why I didn't give a fight when you locked and sealed the door. and that is way I knew you would be coming in even if i locked my, which you will replace might I add. And if there is nothing else you would like to know, I would suggest you wait untell tomorrow."

"You didn't answer one question." Lin said with an irritated voice.

"Well you see like I said before I cant tell you. Know if you don't get out now I will push you out!"

"No you wont because your boss asked you a question and you still haven't answered it yet. and if you don't answer I WILL FIRE YOU!."

"Fine but you cant tell any one." Naru waited for a moment to see if they were going to say anything. But they didn't so he continued. "Well as you now know I have ability, and i am taking on a... case that I don't wont help on!" Naru blurted the last part out and then push Lin and Mai out of his apartment. Shut the door and locked and sealed it.

Lin and Mai looked at each other (Again) and left (Again), to fine more about the Russian language so they could read what Naru is writing. As they walked along the road to a Night College/ University. They made small talk. Like what they are going to do about Naru taking a case by himself. They were also thinking that they could convince him to let them come along and help as need, but they both knew Naru wasn't going to let them, or he would have told them in the first place. As they walked into the University they could sense that they were being watched by something in the shadows. They would investigate that later though cause they needed to get to the class were they will be learning to speak Russian. While they were quick learner they were side tracked by that feeling that they got earlier in the hall. (Like they were being watched.) As they learned they got out and hour early because they got everything that they needed to learn.

They walked into the office to find it unlocked, like they left it last night. As they were getting to set up for a long suffering day ahead they heard the door to the lobby open and close and then...


	4. What is the Case

**I have been really busy do I don't get much time to wright the chapters. I will try to get better at it. I have been sick and it is hard when you can barley stay awake and wright, at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Naru's prov  
_

As I walked in it was too silent so i finished closing the door and went to go and make Coffee for Lin and Tea for Mai. As I made the Coffee and Tea I burnt my-self with the hot water and the pot. I yelped and bandaged it up and covered it up with one of the pare of gloves(with the tips cut off). I finished making the drinks and went to Mai's office and she was not in there. I then went to Lin's office and found that both of them were in there with my telepathic powers. (sorry couldn't find the right word.)

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Lin voice came from the other side of the door. I heard shuffling before I went into the office.

"I got coffee and tea." As i put the coffee cup in front of Lin, he stared out the window and Mai was sitting in the corner of the room acting quite strange. Then I gave Mai her cup of Tea and left the office to get to work. before i even got out of the office.

"What type of Russian did you learn?" Asked Lin and Mai  
"Why?" I responded

"Because. I wont to know more about you." Mai respond back

"Both and I wright in both and if you are planing on reading it because it is a mixture of my own." and with that I walk out of the room and started on my work for the day.

_Lin and Mai's prov_

"Don't you think that was a little strange?" Mai asked Lin

"No, he is irritated with us." Lin replied.

"I should get to the paperwork that is piling up on my desk see you later." Mai said as she walked out of Lin's office.

_Naru's prov_

After a few moments Mai walked out of Lins office. And went straight to her office with a puzzled look on her face. I was working quietly on the paperwork I was given, by Lin. I was through with the first dozen files, but i was given abou 150 files to work on.

I walk into Lin's office with a fresh cup of Coffee, put it down on his desk and grabbed the other cup, and left. He didn't say a thing, but he did look at me.

That night i was at my case site and was talking to the employer.

"Can I tell 2 other people about this case and try to get help for them?"

"Why do you need help?" Mr. Sickler, said with a question on his face.

"Ya, they were bugging me the other day about it, because i wouldn't tell them and i showed them some of the things that they never knew about me"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, pulse i have been working on this case for more than a month."

"OK tell then, and make sure that only those 2 know."

"OK, I will be back here same time. And possibly with the other 2."

"I will see you later. "

_The next day out side of the office, with Naru._

As i got to the office I pulled out the note book i am using for the notes of the case. I am slightly worried about telling them about the case. As i walk into the office i find that only Lin was there. I walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea and coffee. Then walked into Lins office gave him cup of coffee.

" Hey Lin, you know about the secret case i am working on? " I asked and with mo reply I continued. " I asked Mr. Hoso, if you and Mai could help me and he gave me the permission to tell you about 5he case and get help on it."

Lin replied with " tell me and Mai at the same time. Mai went out to get breakfast for me and herself. She sould be here in a few minutes. We will talk about this when she gets here."

"OK."


	5. chapter 5

**To answer a question ask by a reviewer I put Russian in there for another of my little twist. I'm sorry this one took a little longer I had to watch my step baby brother for a few weeks.  
**

_Mai's prov_

As i walked into the office i was confronted with Naru ans Lin waiting for me. Lin looked hungry and Naru was nervous.

"Why are you guy's looking at me that way?" I ask in a scared tone.

"Because Naru here" Lin points at Naru and continues "Has some thing about the secret case to tell us."

"Do you wont the food now or latter?" I asked with a sigh.

"Now so we can eat and listen to Naru talk." Lin replied.

I walk to the kitchen and pull out two plates and brought them to the lounge and set the plated in front of myself and Lin.

_Naru's Provo  
_

"So what is this about the 'Secret case' that you had to wait for me to be here?"

"Well i asked Mr. Sickler if i could tell you guy's about it sense you are dying, that you will look through my stuff when i not looking." I looked at the others in the room to see of they were going to denied it. They didn't to my surprise. " The case is in Russia, and i have been working on it for a little over 3 weeks, from my hoime and work over the phone with one of my other colleague. The spirits name is Raven. and he is being a pain and not showing himself in my dreams. They"

"What! you are clairvoyant?" Mai shouts at me, interrupting me.

"Yes. They usually show me who they were, as I was going to say be fore you interrupted me. Like is said day's ago I have many powers that you don't know about me, I also have a different life. They call me Dr. Davis." wait for it.

"What?!" Monk says as he walks through the door, with the whole gang following.

"I am Dr. Davis. Though, I think Lin already knows?" I said looking at him with an evil smirk on my face

** AN: Just Like Naru Does when he know he is right.  
**

"No, I didn't know." Lin said

"Why did you tell us?" Monk screamed at me. My smirk faded

I answered for Lin. "Because I was in hiding."

"Why were you in hiding?" John asked me

"Because I got sick and tired of people treating me like I am a freak or a person who cant take care of their self. And if you wont prof look at your friends." Everyone looked at each other.

"OK, I get it but why not tell us sooner?" Ayako asked.

"Because I don't need my friend treating me differently. Know if you don't mind can you guys scat for a few hours?"

"Why?" Monk said with a frown.

"Because you don't need to know. Now if you don't get out know I will push you out. And not kindly." John and Masoka were waiting for Monk and Ayako out side. Monk and Ayako were about to fight with me but I pushed them out and made sure that they almost fell down the stares. (Witch they did) Then I locked the door with my energy.

Lin and Mai were looking at me waiting for me to continue. I sighed and started again. "I am having trouble with him coming out. I think its because he is a rapist/murder." I said with a tired tone. "So will you help me? When I go to Russia, next week."

Lin and Mai look at each other, then back at me.

_Mai's prov_

Lin answered for both of us. "Yes we will but we will need to know more details and how long we will be there."

"OK, I will put a file on you desk and in the morning." Naru replies

Naru leaves a few minuets latter. I while listening to Naru forgot about my food, witch is now cold. I turn to Lin with a look that says that we need to get going to the Russian class so we aren't late. I lock up at we leave the office.

_Naru's prov_

I walk him while talking to my colleague. So he knows that i will be there next week some time. He informs me that he will talk to Mr. Sickler, to let him know that i will be there soon, he also informs me that the spirit has taken another young girl. As I get home I eat then start writing the file about the case. A hour latter finish with the case file and put it in my work bag for tomorrow, then I start to get ready for bed and tomorrow.


	6. what do they think?

**I have been really busy do I don't get much time to wright the chapters. I will try to get better at it. I have had a crazy weeks and i am working at writing on this every day.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_Mai's prov_

As we walk into class we are a few second late but we are do not have points taken off. A few hours later we walk down the halls that we have passed for the passed few days. we in formed the teacher that we will no long be coming to the class because we have learned everything that we needed to.

As we walk to Lin's car we start to practice what we have learned and what we already knew. Lin took me home and i went strait to bed. And slept to whole night.

_Lin's prov_

As I get home i look over previous cases to see if Mai put anything that might say that Naru was up to something before he told us. There was a little tine hint of it but it wasn't noticeable just by skimming through in. EX. Naru was constantly leaving the room on the phone, and coming back in with an unpleasant look on his face. We would always ask what was wrong but he always would shake us off, and say it was nothing.

As i when to bed i started to think why he wouldn't tell us._ "I had to ask the guy i work for permission before i told you guys." _That is why he never told us! i fell really stupid right now but no one will know, except Mokoka.

(So tempted to stop there)

**in the morning**

I went strait to the office after picking Mai up and food. As we got there i relised that lights were on and the door was unlocked. As we walk in i find Naru working on the paperwork for the past three days.

"Naru Coffee." I said.

"Yes. the paper work for the case is on your two desks. And I will be in with the coffee in a minute. Mai do you wont Tea?"

"Yes please" Mai responded.

Naru walks off to the kitchen to make the Tea and Coffee.

_Naru's prov_

As I walk into the kitchen i get the water boiling. and get a coffee and tea cup down from the curbed. i make the coffee than the tea and take to the offices without a work because i know that they are to absorbed in the case that i gave them that they didn't know i was in there untell they smelt their drink. I went strait back to work on the last file that i had so that i could pack my black van and get the tickets to Russia-Pevek. a 25 hour and 45 minute trip. we are taking my own private plane so we dont have to worry about my equipment getting broken, even tough most of it is already there. i am just bringing replacements.

As i started to pack the van Lin comes out looking at all equipment that i have. and then asks "Where did you get all this equipment?"

"I got it when i first started working as a paranormal investigator." and i continued working on get the equipment packed. as Lin stood there looking dumb.

**and i am going to end it there. please review. i had a lot of fun typing/writing it.**


	7. Notice

**I am not going to be updating the rest of this week becauae an busy until the 17th. I will try to get a new chapter in by the end of this month. Sorry for the wait. Have a good 4th of July week. If you have any requests for a story or case let me know and i will work on it. **


End file.
